


Through the Bedroom Door

by cinnamon_skull



Series: The Bedroom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, DILF! Eren, DILF! Jean, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, pining! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the popular DILF! Eren and PINING! Levi universe on Tumblr, Levi and Izzy stumble home a little intoxicated from a night of partying.  After Izzy falls asleep, Levi walks to the bathroom and overhears laughter coming from Eren's room.  Curiosity gets the better of him and through the bedroom door, he watches Eren and Jean engage in sexual activity.  </p><p>For those not familiar, DILF! Eren is Izzy's father and in his mid-thirties.  Jean is around the same age as Eren, and also a teacher at Levi's school.  PINING! Levi is best friends with Izzy and pines after her father with the passion of a thousand (gay) suns.  Age reversal, anal sex and masturbation to follow.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



“Shhh, Levi,” Izzy whispered, giggling and setting the kitchen lights to dim. “You’re gonna wa-wake up my dad.”

“Shhh yourself,” Levi whispered back, bumping his shoulder into Izzy, who collapsed against the counter in a fit of silent laughter. “How much did you drink tonight?”

“How much did you drink tonight?” Izzy mocked Levi, pitching her voice low and serious to mimic his question. “Don’t think I didn’t see you passing a joint around with Erwin and Mike in between beers.”

“And don’t think I didn’t see you let Farlan take body shots off you in the back kitchen, Izzy,” Levi shot back. “Or when you locked yourself in the bathroom with him for over an hour.”

“Shut up, Leviiii,” Izzy whined as her face stated to turn pink. “I can’t help that Farlan’s so, so hot. Like really hot. Like I want to lick the space between his ab muscles and all the way down—” “

Okay, Izzy, I get it,” Levi said, sharply, waving his hand. “Tell that to the line of people who wanted to take a shit while you were in there.”

Izzy ignored him and stumbled over to the fridge, yanking out a jug of iced tea and popping off the lid with snap.

“Don’t drink straight from the bottle, Izzy,” Levi said, but couldn’t stop laughing at the sight. “That’s gross.”

He felt warm and happy, like he was floating on a cloud, and his chest swelled a little more looking at Izzy with iced tea dripping down her chin. It wasn’t love, but it was something else, bone deep and aching. _Family._

“God, what’s wrong with your face, Levi?”

“I’m smiling, you idiot.” Levi threw a few napkins at her. “Now wipe your face, you’re officially a hot mess and its time to get you to bed.”

“Okay, _dad_ ,” Izzy said, smirking around the word. And then they were sprinting up the stairs, elbowing each other and laughing with all the grace of newborn elephants.

“Shhhh,” Izzy said again. “My dad is going to kick your ass if you wake him up.”

“I wish,” Levi whispered, loud enough for Izzy to hear. “I’d let him do anything to my ass.”

“Gross,” Izzy scrunched up her nose. “Levi, that’s not— ”

A door slamming at the end of the long hallway interrupted her, and then they were both scrambling as quietly as possible to the safety of Izzy’s room with the practiced ease of wasted teenagers who didn’t want to get grounded for the rest of their lives.

They shut the door to her room quietly. Levi listened hard for the sound of Eren’s heavy footsteps in the hall, but he could only hear the raspy sounds of their own, heavy breathing.

“That was close,” Izzy whispered into Levi’s neck, making him giggle at the feeling of air on his sensitive skin. “Shh!”

Izzy turned and then head dived straight into her bed, paying no heed to the mix of clothing, nail polish bottles and hangers littering the comforter. “Ughhhh.”

There was something nagging at the back of Levi’s mind, suddenly, like an itch he forgot to scratch, but it was gone before he could give it much thought. Izzy’s hair made it look like flames were circling her face, and Levi thought that it was so, so pretty.

“Why didn’t you bring Farlan home with us?” Levi asked, slinking down on the bed to lay next to Izzy. She was warm and familiar, curled up against his side. He finally gave into temptation and started running his fingers through her silken hair.

He wondered for a moment if Eren’s hair felt the same way, silken and soft.

“Dad would kill me,” Izzy murmured against the sheets. “You know how protective he is with me. The only reason he let’s you hang around is because he knows you’re gay.”

“What?” Excitement and terror stole through Levi’s heart, freezing him in place. “You talked to him about me?”

“Oh, come on Levi,” Izzy scoffed, kicking him in the shins. “Look, you know I love you. But you’re not exactly subtle about your massive boner for my dad.

“Ughh,” Levi said, rubbing his fists into his eyes and fighting back a blush. “He knows I want to get on my knees and suck—”

“Yes, Levi, he knows,” Izzy snapped, kicking her legs out again until Levi ended up on the floor. “The whole world knows, including me, and there is such a thing as knowing too much, now _please_ shut up, my head is hurting.”

“Oww!” Levi smacked a pillow on Izzy’s head in retaliation, but she was too fast for him. She ducked and kicked him in the back of the shins, causing him to hit the floor again.

“Fuck, oww!” Levi grunted and held up his hands. “Okay, Izzy you win.”

“Thought so,” Izzy said, dropping the pillow poised in her hand for another attack and yawning. “Go to sleep Casanova, you’ll get another chance at my dad when he makes us breakfast in the morning.”

“I gotta take a piss,” Levi muttered, rubbing the back of his legs.

“Hmmm,” Izzy said, waving him off and apparently already half-dead to the world.

Levi wasn’t tired. He wasn’t high anymore, but there was a cloudy warmth zinging through his veins that he associated with weed and alcohol. As he crept his way down the hallway to use the bathroom, that nagging feeling returned. What was he forgetting?

A muffled noise sounded, near Eren’s room.

_Oh, right._

They were supposed to stay over Hanji’s, at least, that’s what Izzy had told Eren before they left. They weren’t planning on coming home for the night, she’d told him.

Levi heard more laughter, deep and throaty. Eren’s room was just past the bathroom, situated at the very end of the hall. A sliver of light shone through the slightly ajar bedroom door, in warning or welcome.

Levi wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

Another round of laughter and the clinking of what sounded like glasses. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t want to get a closer look, but Levi had never been good at curbing his curiosity.

Levi glanced behind him once before swallowing and moving forward. His feet didn’t make a sound on the hard wood as he slowly advanced toward Eren’s bedroom door. Through the sliver of light, Levi had a perfect view of Eren’s bed. Rich mahogany and earthy tones, woodsy and welcoming, like Eren, and just the kind of place that Levi wouldn’t mind calling home. Or sharing.

He also had a perfect view of Eren’s naked chest and his passionate lip lock with Mr. K. Levi watched Eren’s mouth move over Mr. K’s—well, Levi guessed he could call him Jean, now—pale skin, the way he kissed down his neck and sucked on his clavicle as he rid the other man of his shirt.

He wasn’t exactly surprised to see Jean there. He’d been around Eren often enough to catch the heated glances and secret touches between the two. He knew there was something there, had known for ages, but seeing it in front of him was something else entirely. He’d told himself it was harmless flirting, that nothing had ever manifested between the two in a carnal sense. Guess he’d been wrong about that.

The warm lighting in the bedroom made Eren’s muscled body look breathtaking, and Levi felt his veins warming with the familiar molten heat of his want.

In a moment, Jean’s hands were down the front of Eren’s trousers and then he was tugging, hard, and Eren’s cock slipped free, darker than the rest of his body and hard and aching. Levi looked away, clenching his fists at his sides. He had a moment to consider his choices, but the sight and sounds of Eren writhing on the bed proved too tempting to stop.

He was only a horny teenager, after all.

Shoving aside his guilt, he looked up again, peering at Eren through his lashes and watching the curves and sharp angles of his perfect body move across the grey sheets. Levi felt that deep tug in his belly, that scorching burn of desire that only Eren could arouse in him.

“You’re skin always gets so warm and pink when you’re turned on,” Eren murmured into Jean’s chest, as he nuzzled his face closer. “So pretty.”

“Shut up, Jaeger,” Jean hissed, and even though there was no real bite to it, Levi saw his white knuckles flash before he dug a fist into Eren’s hair and pulled.

Eren’s head snapped up, exposing his throat and the wolfish grin on his face. His hooded eyes met Jean’s gaze. “Make me.” All the blood in Levi’s body rushed to his cock, throbbing so hard he felt it ache and beat like a bone deep drum.

There was a tussle on the bed, straining limbs and sleek muscles, pale and dark, the sound of flesh moving against flesh and the raspy sound of heavy breathing. Eren had the most magnificent body Levi had ever seen, but watching the two of them move together on the bed was erotic.

_Beautiful._

Levi’s body was hardening almost painfully, and he couldn’t stop his hand from palming himself through his jeans.

Jean landed on top, pinning Eren to the bed, and his heated gaze ran the length of Eren’s body until it stopped at his straining cock. Levi watched as Jean wrapped a hand around it, slowly fisting it with long, languid strokes.

Eren’s breath hitched loudly in his throat. “Fuck, Jean.” His voice was rough and throaty, and Levi’s body reacted to the sound so deliciously. He only hesitated a moment before popping the button on his jeans and reaching in to touch himself over his boxers.

Jean pushed off Eren’s chest until he was sitting on his thighs, looking down at his face. At this angle, Levi could see a dark, twisting scar spreading down the center of his chest. It was ugly and jarring against Jean’s pale skin, and the sight of it shocked Levi so much that he almost gasped.

Eren moved his hands up Jean’s scar until he was caressing it with a familiarity and gentleness that spokes volumes of their intimacy. “Like what you see?” Jean asked, his voice silky and teasing, and his lips were quirked into a smirk.

Eren pinched one of Jean’s nipples until he gasped, his chest flushing a deep pink again. _“Yes.”_

Levi realized, with a sinking feeling, that this wasn’t the first time—or last time—that they’d been together like this.

“Show me,” Jean demanded, grinding his hips into Eren, who groaned and buried his fingers into Jean’s hip, dragging him up his body until he was sitting firmly on his chest.

“Like this?” Eren asked, ragged and gasping like he’d just run three miles. “You want to fuck my mouth, Jean?”

Something flashed in Jean’s face, and his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled tight, and Levi thought Jean’s arousal gave him a sharp, mean look. Then Jean licked his lips, and Levi shivered at the sight.

He palmed himself more aggressively through his boxers, increasing the pressure until it was almost painful.

Jean didn’t answer, just pushed his hips closer to Eren’ face and then sat up on his knees, guiding the wet, sticky tip of his reddened cock to Eren’s lips. Eren stuck his tongue out, flattening it against Jean’s cock so that he could rub the moist head against the hot, wet muscle.

“Eren,” Jean gasped, throwing his head back at the sensation. “Christ!”

Jean looked down with a dazed look, his golden eyes sparkling around the empty blackness of his pupils, like he was stepping into a dream. “I knew your mouth was good for something.”

Eren pushed his thumbs into the hollow of Jean’s hips and squeezed in response, pushing him deep into the wet heat of his mouth unexpectedly, and Jean moaned and pulled at Eren’s hair. Cheeks hollowing, Eren sucked hard, and Levi watched Jean’s cock fuck in and out of his mouth.

Nothing but wet noises filled the room, and Levi could see the saliva running down the side of Eren’s mouth and dribbling onto his chest. Levi pushed his boxers down and gripped his cock, stroking to the sights and sounds of Eren licking Jean.

A part of him, one that was far away and sane, was appalled at his actions. But mostly he was just hot and hard, riding that sharp edge of pleasure creeping up his spine.

“Fuck,” Jean groaned again. “You look so good with your lips around my dick.”

Eren brought a hand up and slapped Jean’s ass, hard.

“Shit,” Jean hissed. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Eren pushed him back, and there was a dull popping sound as Jean’s cock slipped from his lips. Levi thought it was the kind of sound that could keep him up for nights.

He might never sleep again after this was over.

Jean bent his head and pressed a hard kiss to Eren’s mouth, and Levi imagined Jean was probably tasting himself on Eren’s lips and tongue. When Jean pulled away, he ran a thumb over Eren’s shiny, pouty lips.

“How do you want it tonight?” he asked softly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He moved his thumb up Eren’s cheekbone and then down, until his fingers were hovering over the hollow of his throat.

Jean just rubbed his fingers, slowly, back and forth over the skin there, watching the way Eren’s tawny skin twitched and moved beneath his touch like a wild thing.

Eren’s eyes were shining, blown pupils shimmering as if lit by flickering candles floating in that eternal darkness. With a little spark, with another gasp of air, Levi knew they’d catch into a wildfire.

“I want everything,” Eren said quietly, his hand finding Jean’s wrist to still his movements and squeezing hard. “And I want you to be good for me.”

Jean didn’t have an answer, but Levi could see his throat move in a hard swallow. “Are you going to be good for me, Jean?”

 


	2. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the complete debauchery begin... all my kinks, full steam ahead.

As it turned out, Eren wasn’t really looking for an answer, which seemed just as well, as Jean didn’t really seem capable of forming coherent sentences.

Eren used the pressure he had on Jean’s wrist to twist their positions, swinging his legs so that he landed on top. Levi could see a trail of red scratch marks down Jean’s back before he was slammed into the mattress.

“Oh, I know you’re going to be good for me,” Eren murmured, bending down to rub his lips against Jean’s neck. “You know why, Jean?”

Levi could see Eren’s white knuckles against Jean’s wrists, pinning him to the bed. The sound of Jean’s moan was loud in the sudden quiet.

“Hmm?” Eren asked. “I didn’t hear you, Jean, baby. What did you say?”

“Because you want me to be good,” Jean answered, licking his lips. “And I want to be good for you.”

“And why is that?” Eren asked, and his voice had a mean edge to it, so razor sharp that Levi shivered.

“Because I want you to fuck me,” Jean gasped. “And you’ll fuck me the way I like it.”

Eren dragged his lips from Jean’s ear back down his throat, and Levi saw a flash of white teeth and heard a sharp hiss. Eren bit and licked a wet path up Jean’s neck and back to his mouth.

“And how do you like it?” Eren whispered, his lips hovering over Jean’s with almost no space between them.

Listening to Eren make Jean spell out his desires was agonizingly pleasurable, shooting hot waves to his groin.

“I like going to the edge with you, like when you keep me there and make me beg for it,” Jean said, his voice hitching and his hips bucking underneath Eren. “I like when you give it to me hard and rough, like you were made for fucking me.”

Eren closed the distance between them with a kiss, all tongue and teeth and gasping breaths.

Levi’s mind went hazy like he was fighting a fever, his eyes burning with the heat of his want as he watched those bodies bend and push and wrestle together on the bed.

His gaze never left the arch of Eren’s back as he twisted over Jean, or the way his hands moved so reverently over Jean’s humid, pale skin, despite all his talk of fucking.

Levi rubbed a palm against the head of his cock and savored the sharp zing of pleasure that ripped through his body at the touch.

Jean fucked himself open on his fingers while Eren watched, his eyes tunneling into Jean’s with the intensity and agony of a man walking through the desert without an ounce of water.

Levi was content to slowly stroke his length while he watched Eren’s eyes scorch a fiery path from Jean’s cock to his face and back down. There was something undeniably hot about the way Eren was so focused on Jean and his pleasure.

Jean muttered desperate and dirty things like “Like this?” and “Is this what you fucking wanted?” and “Please, please, _please_ ,” as he stretched himself for Eren’s cock.

Either he was ready or he was too turned on and impatient, because after a few more moments he tore open a condom packet and slipped it onto Eren’s straining cock, before laying back on the bed with his legs spread.

Eren bent down, kissing Jean like he was aiming to bruise and fucked into his mouth with his tongue over those pouty lips, and there wasn’t anything for a long while but the sound of Eren claiming Jean’s mouth.

When Jean bit Eren’s lip and hissed out an impatient, “I need you, _fuck_ , Eren please,” Eren pulled back and hooked his hands on the back of Jean’s knees.

Through the crack in the bedroom door, Levi had the perfect view of the straining muscles of Eren’s biceps and forearms and the shimmering movement of his torso as he slid into Jean. He hissed and turned his head to place a quick kiss on Jean’s ankle.

“Fuck,” Jean breathed. “Don’t, _ahh_ , stop.”

“Were you thinking about this all day?” Eren growled as he slowly pushed into Jean with more force. “How badly you needed it?”

“Yes,” Jean said, clawing into the sheets and raising his hips to meet Eren. “I need your cock, yes, oh yes.”

Something in Jean’s voice snapped Eren’s control, because he moaned into Jean’s ear and picked up the pace, pressing into Jean with hard, quick snaps of his hips. Levi’s fist slid over his cock in tune with Eren’s movements.

Eren’s ruthless fucking consumed him, searing the image of pure desire that had stolen over his features onto the back of his eyelids.

The sounds of skin slapping into skin filled his ears, Jean’s back straining off the bed like a bow as Eren played a symphony with every brush of his fingertips against his body.

Jean’s voice increased to a whiny chant, as desperate cries of “fuck,” and “Eren,” and “right there,” filled the room like a thick fog.

Eren reached down to stroke Jean’s cock with each movement of his hips.

“Come on,” Jean urged.. “Give me what I want.”

Eren slammed into Jean a few more times before placing a palm on Jean’s throat. He gasped and pushed into Eren’s hand.

“Say please,” Eren said, keeping his brutal pace.

“Please,” Jean said quickly, breathlessly. “I’m so, _ahh_ , close.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Eren needed, as his grip tightened around Jean’s throat, and Levi heard them both gasp and keen.

He was pretty sure Jean just came. With Eren’s hand around his throat.

Levi watched, mesmerized, as Eren removed his hand and slid his fingers down Jean’s chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. He couldn’t see what he was doing until Eren brought up two slender fingers coated in white.

Levi swallowed.

Eren looked down at Jean with a predatory look. Dark and possessive and more than a little cruel. Not like Levi had ever seen him.

“Lick it off,” Eren demanded, his eyes like a fire kindling in the distance. “Show me what those pretty lips can do.”

And to Levi’s complete surprise, Jean just pulled Eren’s fingers into his mouth without a word and sucked.

Eren moaned, deep and loud and reckless, and he shoved Jean back into the mattress and ripped off the condom.

Levi could feel his own release building at the base of the spine as he watched Eren jerk himself off over Jean, his head thrown back in pleasure and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he moaned.

 _Yes, yes, yes_ , Levi thought, wanting to be the one on the bed with Eren so badly that his heart ached with each throb of his cock like a second heartbeat. A black wave was looming on the horizon of his mind, hot and strong.

Eren’s gasping and moaning filled every cell in Levi’s body until he gasped, quietly.

At that same moment, Eren’s head snapped up and for a moment their eyes found each other through the crack in the door.

In the height of his desire, Levi allowed himself to believe that the raw look of need and want he saw there was all for him. He wanted to be trapped in the green amber of Eren’ stare forever.

And then the wave broke the surface of his mind like sand.

Levi’s control snapped and his eyes shuttered close, white lightning flashing behind his eyes as he spilled his release onto his hand.

He could hear the echo of Eren’s orgasm hitting at the same time as his own, like he was standing on the shores at the other side of a shared ocean.

Only a thin bedroom door stood between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooh! Damn that was a sexy one to write. I may have gotten a little carried away, but I have no self-control when it comes to Jean. 
> 
> Leave some love. Follow me on tumblr for even more smexy treats.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely and talented Tanekore, to celebrate her birthday!
> 
> Part One - expect Part Two before the end of the week, if not sooner. I am weak. If this depravity and madness appeals to you OR you want more DILF Eren drabbles (there are many), follow me on [tumblr](http://www.cinnamonskull.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And for heaven's sake, check out Tanekore's beautiful art.


End file.
